


Who Framed Jack McLoughlin?

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Giggling, M/M, Photographer!Mark, Photography, Pictures, Stay-At-Home Parent!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: OH JESUS I NEED TO STOP UPLOADING okay anyways this is just basically some corny play on words that i thought of because I'm bored please keep encouraging me I love you guys.





	Who Framed Jack McLoughlin?

**Author's Note:**

> "Who took this?!?"
> 
> "I'm pretty sure it was Wilford."
> 
> "Dad!!!"

" _Mark!_ _Wilford!_ Get in here!" Jack said in a huff as he heard footsteps rushing into the living room. He had his hands on his hips, apron over his long sleeved shirt and sweats, staring at a photo..of himself.

 

"Yes Daddy?" Wilford asked, and Mark smirked.

 

"Yes  _daddy?_ " 

 

Jack rolled his eyes with a smile as he pointed up to the photograph, framed perfectly on their wall as if it belonged there. Don't get him wrong, it was a nice photo, if it wasn't taken of him...while he was sleeping. "M'only askin' this once, which one of ye masterminds is behind t'is?"

 

Wilford and Mark both gave him an amused look, Mark fighting back giggles. "What's s'funny?!?"

 

"You look all...wifey. It's cute! It's cute." Mark replied, and Jack squinted his eyes.

 

"MARK EDWARD FISCHBACH, WILFORD SAMUEL FISCHBACH-MCLOUGHLIN. ANSWERS. NOW!!" He said in a deeper voice, hand still placed firmly on his hips as he stared his husband and son down. Wilford shrugged, looking up at Mark, who shrugged as well.

 

"Who took this??"

 

"My best bet is that it was Wilford."

 

"Dad!"

 

" _Mark!_ I know it was ye. Fess up ye maniac!" 

 

Wilford gave him a 'hmph' and Mark rolled his eyes, flashing Jack a dazzling smile. 

 

"Okay! I took it, but it was  _totally_ Wilford's idea to frame it."

 

"It makes you look cute, daddy!"

 

Jack smiled, kneeling to the ground to ruffle Will's brown hair. "Well...when  _he_ says it..."

 

"Hey! I'm a very reliable source!" Mark pouted, and Jack stood up with a laugh, kissing him tentatively on the lips.

 

"Awww, it's okay Markimoo I know ye are." 

 

"I want kisses too dad!" Will pouted, pushing lightly on Mark so he could have Jack all to himself.

 

"Okay, okay, there's enough of me ta go around! C'mere ye little mastermind!" Jack laughed, picking their little boy off of the ground and hugging him tight, placing exaggerated kisses all over his chubby face, relishing in the giggles Will was releasing. He placed him back on the ground, crossing his arms again and staring at his husband.

 

"Why didn't ye just  _ask_ to take a nice photo of me? I mean  _jaysus_ m'sleepin'!" 

 

Mark shrugged as he watched Will plop himself on the couch, distracted by TV. "You know how I take my shots, Jack. I don't like for people to  _know_ I'm taking the photo."

 

"Yer such a creep." Jack giggled as Mark grabbed him by his waist and kissed him softly. "I love ye."

 

Mark laughed and raised his eyebrow. "Even if I took more than just that once picture?"

 

" _Seriously??"_

 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I love you too."

 

"Come watch TV with me!" They heard Will squeal. So they pulled a blanket off the chair and sat on either side of their son, curled up and content. Jack looked up at the photo musing, and he guessed he did look cute after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My ship will go on...or...something something *titanic reference*


End file.
